


All For One ~ One For All

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff cause we need fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has seen pictures from Karen's reveal at Comic-Con and wonders if it is true.</p><p>It gives Karen an idea of a prank to play on Matt and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All For One ~ One For All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this because quite honestly I was surprised no one else had.... I mean really this was aching to happen. Also this has been a difficult week for us and we need a bit of a laugh so hope it brings you joy.

Karen hasn’t seen Alex for weeks having been on location and then going to San Diego for Comic-Con.  She was excited that they were getting together for some girl time.  She bounces up the stairs to Alex’s house ringing the doorbell.  Alex opens the door with a smile.  Karen leaps up crashing into her arms for a Pond family hug.  “Hello daughter!”  she squeals.

 

“Hello mummy!”, Alex responds as she ushers her into the lounge.  “Would you like tea?”  She immediately goes to the kitchen not waiting for a response.  Leaving her bag in the lounge, Karen follows her to the kitchen.

 

“So what have you been up to Alex?” Sitting herself on the stool at the counter while Alex busies herself with tea and cups.

 

“Well I just got back from the mother land at the end of last week.  After doing the ‘Scottish Play’ every night in mud up to my ankles I have mostly been just sleeping and taking bubble baths.  I can’t seem to feel clean for some reason.” 

 

“Is that like ‘Out, damned spot!’” Karen teases.

 

Alex chuckles, “Something like that!”  The kettle whistles diverting her attention back to tea making.  Pouring the tea she passes Karen her cup, pointing to the milk and sugar on the counter.  Alex seems to be watching her as she prepares her tea and begins to sip it.

 

“Oh Alex, you always make the best tea.  You need to open your own tea room.  Tea here in LA is total rubbish.”  She sips again, closing her eyes as the liquid reminds her of home.

 

“That’s cause I bring tea home with me every time I come back.  Why else do you think I do so many transatlantic flights!”  Karen snorts and starts to bounce around until she hears Alex gasp.

 

“What?  What’s wrong Alex?”  She looks over to Alex who is covering her mouth, her eyes wide.

 

“I was sure it was a trick, that you hadn’t really done it.  When Salome showed me the picture I was sure that you hadn’t but you did, didn’t you?”

 

“Um Alex, what are you talking about?”  She is giving her friend an odd look.

 

“Your hair!  You really did shave it off didn’t you?”

 

Karen starts to laugh until she sees the look of horror on her face.  “Um yeah I did.  Do you want to see?”  Alex nodded and Karen pulled the ginger wig from her head revealing a perfectly bald Karen Gillian.

 

“Oh Karen!”  She moves closer to her unable to stop herself from touching her head.  “Why would you do such a thing?  Your hair it was….gorgeous!”

 

“Well that’s what they needed for the part.”  It’s been a few weeks for her so she’s a bit more used to it but she can understand her friend’s distress. 

 

“But..but couldn’t they have just put it under a cap or something?”  She knew she was staring and she knew how rude that was but she couldn’t stop herself.

 

“We tried that but it made my head look all lumpy.  I figured I was due for a change anyways.”  She tried to shrug it off.

 

Standing back to really take it in.  “Well I have to say you are the most stunning bald woman I have ever seen.”

 

She reaches over to give Alex a hug, “Thank you daughter.  You’re taking this a lot better than my mum.”

 

Alex started to laugh thinking how she would react if her daughter came home with a shaved head and then shook the thoughts from her mind.  “Well mums don’t like to see their children bald.  It seems unhealthy…. you know like cancer or some other illness.”

 

“Hm, I guess so but it’s just hair.  It will grow back.”  She waves off the significance of her sacrifice. 

 

“Yes, but it’s going to be years before it’s the length it used to be.  Honestly I don’t know what’s gotten into all of you.  First Matt shaves his head, then you.  Maybe Arthur and I should next?”  She can’t help but tease with that last part.

 

“Oh god Alex you could never shave off your magic hair!  Karen seems properly horrified that Alex might be thinking about it.

 

“Well if it is magic then it will grow right back!”  She fluffs her hair as she taunts Karen.

 

She puts her tea cup down on the counter looking quite seriously at Alex.  “Alex you can’t Matt would never speak to you again!”

 

Alex laughs at the thought.  “Do ya think?  Yeah, he might be a bit upset.  He always did have a thing for my hair.”  Karen muses to herself _‘amongst other things’_.

 

“I’d love to see his face though.  That would be priceless!”  She laughs so hard she nearly falls from the stool.

 

“Yes, I’m sure it would be dear but I don’t think I will be shaving my head for a laugh.  At least you lot got someone to pay you to do it!”

 

Karen seems to be lost in thought which is making Alex a bit uneasy.  A plotting Karen is always a dangerous thing.

 

“But what if we could make it look like you did?”  She finally says looking at Alex hopefully.

 

“What!?!”

 

“We could make it look like you shaved you head and send stupid face a picture.”

 

“No, no, no Karen we are not going to do that.”  Shaking her head, her curls bouncing against her face.

 

“Why not?”  She is looking more pleading now making Alex nervous cause she knows she’s serious.

 

“Well cause…. if your hair doesn’t fit under one of those caps mine sure the hell isn’t!”  Said with an air of finality that this is the end of the subject.

 

Never dare a Scot that an argument is over until they decide it is over.  A lesson Alex should have learned by now with all her time spent with Karen and Steven.  “No I’m thinking we could take a picture and edited it to make it look like your bald.”

 

“And you know how to Photoshop now?”  She looked over at her smugly.

 

“No, but your daughter does!”  Karen had the devilish look in her eye that told Alex she was not going to be talked out of this.

 

“I don’t know Karen.  Don’t you think he might get pretty upset?”  She was biting her bottom lip like she does when she is worried.

 

“Oh come on Alex, it will be a laugh!  How often do we get to do that anymore with the boys?”

 

Despite her reservations she decided why not?  It would be harmless fun and she had missed pulling pranks with Team Tardis.

 

After Karen and Alex had gone out shopping for the day they came back in time for Salome to come home from camp.  Telling her their plan she was giddy with excitement.  She thought pranking Matty would be fun as well.  So they took several photos of Alex that Salome uploaded to her computer.  While Alex made dinner Salome and Karen went to work to create ‘bald Alex’.

 

By the time dinner was ready, they were nearly done.  Salome couldn’t help to theorize over dinner how Matty and Arthur would react.  While Karen and Alex cleaned up from dinner, Salome put the finishing touches on her hairless mum.  Walking into the kitchen with her laptop she places it on the counter, “What do you think?”  Alex looks over to see herself for the first time without one hair on her head.

 

“Oh my god!” She gasps then looks closer.  “My head looks so much smaller.”

 

Karen chuckles at her.  “So what do you think?  Will it fool the boys?”

 

“Well it would fool me and I know it’s not real!”  exclaimed Alex.  Looking over at her daughter, “I had no idea you were this talented sweetie.”

 

Salome blushes.  “It’s fun, kinda like a hobby…. I don’t know maybe something I’d like to do someday.”

 

“You mean for a career?”  Alex inquires.

 

“Maybe…”  Salome is biting her lip in the same way Alex does when she is nervous.

 

Alex gives her daughter a hug and says, “Next time were in Cardiff I’ll see if you can go talk to the guys in the Mill.”

 

Salome stares at her, “Are. You.  Serious?  You can do that?”

 

“Yes, probably.  Why?  Would you like that?”

 

She is jumping up and down in her mum’s arms at the thought of talking to real special effects people.  “Oh mummy you are the best!”  She gives her a big hug before walking over to her laptop and emailing the pic to Alex’s phone.  “So I sent it to your phone.  When are you going to send it cause I want to hear his reaction?”

 

“Well why don’t you get ready for bed then come back down.  By then I should have figured out what to say with the picture.”  She scoops up her laptop racing upstairs to get ready.

 

By the time Salome joins them in the lounge Alex and Karen have decided what to say in the text.  She types in: _“Was feeling a bit left out of Team Tardis so when they asked me I said yes.”_   She attached the picture the way Salome had shown her and hit send.  All three of them started giggling like she did when she was young and would phone prank with her friends.  Hanging out with Karen always made her feel so much younger.

 

They didn’t have to wait long for a response as her phone lit up with Matt’s picture indicating a call.  She clicked speaker so they could all hear, “Hello Sweetie!”  she purred.

 

“What the hell have you done?  Are you insane?”  Matt was angry, he was properly angry.  Alex immediately regretted getting talked into this.  Karen and Salome were hiding their giggles.  She didn’t know what to say so he continued.  “How could you?  How could you cut off your magic hair…your beautiful, gorgeous hair?  Don’t you know how much I love your hair?  Of course you probably don’t care about that, just like you don’t care about me.”  It was obvious Matt had had a few brews before getting her message and that coupled with his anger was allowing things to escape his mouth that he normally wouldn’t.

 

“Of course I care about you Matt.  Why would you say that?”  She picked up her phone putting it back on earpiece and walking to the other side of the room.  Karen motioned for Salome that they should go up to her room.

 

“No you don’t Alex.  You couldn’t care about me and not know I would not be ok with this.  I love your hair.  I dream about your hair.  I dream about you.”

 

“You dream about me?”  Her eyes go wide.

 

“You know I do Kingston.  Everybody does.  Everybody knows how I feel about you with your magic hair, and your gorgeous green eyes, all those lovely curves, and your smile.  I’d do about anything to see you smile.” 

 

There were tears streaking down her cheeks.  ‘Can this impossible man really have feelings for me?’  She’s kept her own feelings for him quiet and to herself.  Not letting even Karen, well especially Karen, know how she felt about the big idiot.

 

She was still lost in her thoughts when she realized he was still talking.  “can’t believe you did this to me Alex.  It will take forever to grow back before I can run my fingers through it pulling you close to me.”  Her breathe hitches.

 

“Why would you need to pull me close?”  She asks quietly.

 

“So I could kiss you of course, again, and again.”  She brings her hand to her lips wondering what it would feel like to have Matt kiss her for real, and not for the cameras.  She realizes he’s a little drunk but she wonders what he is doing up in the middle of the night.

 

“Darling why are you up so late?  Isn’t it the middle of the night over there?”

 

“Nah, it’s only..” He looks at the clock.  “it’s only 8:15 here.  We wrapped early and had a few drinks.”

 

She looks at her own clock noting the same time.  “8:15 where?  Where are you?”  She questions.

 

“LA… I’m in LA, Kingston.  Thought I would get to see you while I was here but I don’t think I can see you like that.  I just can’t.”  He sounds near tears and she can’t take it any longer.

 

“Where are you staying Matt?”

 

“A hotel…you know the one Ferguson always puts you up in when do his show?”  She remembers.

 

“Matt, I’ve got to go.  I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Yeah, sure.  Bye Kingston.” 

 

After he clicks off she shoves the phone in her pocket sprinting up the stairs to her room.  Quickly she changes into her blue sundress stopping in the mirror to make sure her hair is poufy enough.   On her way back downstairs she stops in Salome’s room.  “Karen can you stay with Salome?  I need to go talk to him.  This was such a bad idea.  Why do I ever let you talk me into these things?” Turning to Salome.  “Be good for Karen.”  She kisses her before heading out.

 

Salome looks over to Karen “What was that all about?”

 

“I think those two idiots are going to finally admit that they like each other.”

 

“Really?  Well about time!”

 

“Seriously!  They high five.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

She is nervous as she stands outside his door.  It wasn’t that hard to convince the hotel manager to let her know Matt’s room number.  He obviously had watched the show.  She just wasn’t sure what she would say to him now that she was here.  Cautiously she knocked on his door.

 

She could hear him grumbling on the other side and the sound of something crashing before he made it to the door.  “What?!”  He barked as he opened the door then he just stood there staring at her.  “Alex?”  His eyes were focused on her hair.  “It’s still there.  You didn’t cut it off?”  His words are quiet, almost reverent.

 

“No darling I didn’t.  I wouldn’t do that to you.”  She’s staring back at him wanting him to catch her meaning.  That this wasn’t really about her hair but about them.

 

He moves towards her wrapping a curl around his finger watching it spring back when he lets go.  “Magic hair!”  His voice low and gravely.  The sound of his voice stirring her insides.

 

“I believe you said you needed my hair for something darling.”  The look in her eye says yes she does mean what he thinks she means.

 

He reaches out running his fingers through her hair feeling the curls on the back of his hand.  He then pulls her towards him as he leans into her kissing her with a want that he has wanted to share for so very long.  It feels like a dream when she kisses him back with the same passion.  Having to part for breathe she stares at him like she is seeing him for the first time. 

 

“Hello!”

 

“Hello!” 

 

Not waiting another moment she pushes him inside the room her lips on his reaching for what little hair he has while his hands reach instinctively for her curls as his mouth explores hers.  The door shuts behind them.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

At about midnight Karen gets a text message from Arthur.

 

_‘Hope you weren’t planning on me joining in on the head shaving thing….Team Tardis and all that?’  -A_

_‘No just a laugh trying to get stupid face all riled up!’  -K_

_‘So Alex didn’t really shave her head?’  -A_

_‘No you idiot.  I would never let her do that!  But Matt thought she did!!!!’  -K_

_‘Oh how did that work out?’  -A_

_‘Well she went over to see him hours ago and she’s still not back.’  -K_

_‘Do you think they……?’  -A_

_‘Oh Mr Pond, I definitely think the son-in-law is up to no good with our daughter!’  -K_

_‘Well it’s about time!!!!!!’ –A_

_“Definitely!!!!!!!!’  -K_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for indulging me in a bit of fun. Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is fan fiction and has no connection to real life.


End file.
